As If It's Your Last
é o primeiro single digital por BLACKPINK. O single e seu derivado videoclipe foram publicados em plataformas digitais no dia 22 de junho de 2017. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (63.4 segundos) - 32.3% # (53.9 segundos) - 27.5% # (49.3 segundos) - 25.2% # (29.4 segundos) - 15.0% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Hangul= 너 뭔데 자꾸 생각나 자존심 상해 애가 타 얼굴이 뜨겁고 가슴은 계속 뛰어 내 몸이 맘대로 안 돼 어지러워 넌 한 줌의 모래 같아 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않아 넌 쉽지 않은 걸 그래서 더 끌려 내 맘이 맘대로 안 돼 어이없어 지금 너를 원하는 내 숨결이 느껴지니 널 바라보고 있어도 Missing you 서툰 날 Won’t you set me free Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막 사랑인 것처럼 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 Love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it my love you can bet it on black we gon double the stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and you be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os 시간은 흘러가는데 마음만 급해지지 내 세상은 너 하나만 Missing you 서툰 날 Won’t you set me free Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막 사랑인 것처럼 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 Love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 One two three 새로운 시작이야 절대 뒤돌아보진 않을 거니까 날 너에게 던지면 너는 날 꼭 잡아줘 세상은 우릴 꺾지 못할 테니까 BLACKPINK in your area Baby 날 터질 것처럼 안아줘 그만 생각해 뭐가 그리 어려워 거짓말처럼 키스해줘 내가 너에게 마지막 사랑인 것처럼 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 Love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼 Love |-|Tradução= Um pouco daquilo Um pouco disso Um pouco daquilo Me dê, me dê, me dê um pou-, me dê um pou- (Me dê um pouco daquilo) Quem é você para me fazer continuar pensando em você? (Me dê um pouco disso) Meu orgulho está ferido, estou queimando Meu rosto está quente, meu coração continua acelerado Não consigo controlar meu corpo, estou ficando tonta (Me dê um pouco daquilo) Você é como um punhado de areia (Me dê um pouco disso) É como se eu conseguisse te segurar, mas não consigo Você não é fácil, e é por isso que eu te quero mais Não consigo controlar meu coração, é ridículo Você consegue sentir a minha respiração? Eu quero você agora Mesmo quando olho pra você Eu sinto sua falta Eu sou tão ruim nisso, você não pode me libertar? Querido, me abrace forte até eu explodir Pare de pensar, o que é tão difícil nisso? Me beije como se fosse uma mentira Como se eu fosse seu último amor Como se fosse o último, co-co-como se fosse o último Como se fosse a última noite, amor Como se fosse o último, co-co-como se fosse o último Como se amanhã não existisse, amor Uh, eu vou me apaixonar, querido Você realmente vai me pegar Uh, eu vou te dar tudo isso aqui, querido Me chame de linda e safada Porque nós vamos conseguir Meu amor, você pode apostar no preto Nós vamos dobrar as apostas deles, uau! Eu serei a Bonnie e você será o meu Clyde Nós fugimos ou morremos Beijos e abraços O tempo está passando Estou ficando impaciente Só você é o meu mundo Eu sinto sua falta Eu sou tão ruim nisso, você não pode me libertar? Querido, me abrace forte até eu explodir Pare de pensar, o que é tão difícil nisso? Me beije como se fosse uma mentira Como se eu fosse seu último amor Como se fosse o último, co-co-como se fosse o último Como se fosse a última noite, amor Como se fosse o último, co-co-como se fosse o último Como se amanhã não existisse, amor Um, dois, três É um novo começo Porque eu nunca vou olhar para trás Se eu me jogar para você Por favor, me pegue Porque o mundo não pode nos abalar BLACKPINK na sua área Querido, me abrace forte até eu explodir Pare de pensar, o que é tão difícil nisso? Me beije como se fosse uma mentira Como se eu fosse seu último amor Como se fosse o último, co-co-como se fosse o último Como se fosse a última noite, amor Como se fosse o último, co-co-como se fosse o último Como se amanhã não existisse, amor Desempenho nas paradas Semanais Mensais Vendas Vitórias em programas Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK - '마지막처럼 (AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST)' M V BLACKPINK - '마지막처럼 (AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST)' M V TEASER BLACKPINK – ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO Comeback Stage BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170624 BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST) Remix ver.' 0723 SBS Inkigayo Curiosidades *Esta música é considerada uma música animada. *Esta é a primeira e única música original lançada pelo BLACKPINK em 2017. *De acordo com a YG, este single foi apenas um presente para os fãs, já que eles ainda estavam se preparando para o comeback. *O seu MV foi, até agora, o mais rápido a atingir 10 milhões, em 17 horas. **O MV também foi o MV de K-pop mais rápido para chegar a 30 milhões, 40 milhões, 50 milhões, 60 milhões, 70 milhões, 80 milhões, 90 milhões e 100 milhões de visualizações. *Esteve em 1° lugar no Em Alta do Youtube em vários países asiáticos. *Essa música foi o 1° lugar no iTunes em 25 países. *O primeiro evento de autógrafos de fãs dessa música aconteceu em 2 de julho de 2017. *O rap de Lisa é totalmente em Inglês. *No SBS Inkigayo, eles fizeram uma versão remix da música para celebrar seu triple crown. *Foi com que BLACKPINK se tornou o grupo feminino coreano mais rápido a atingir 1, 2 e 3 milhões de curtidas. *Esteve presente no filme Liga da Justiça. Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles coreanos Categoria:Lançadas em 2017 Categoria:BLACKPINK